


The Chase

by Yeneffer



Series: Household Of The Supersoldiers [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeneffer/pseuds/Yeneffer
Summary: From whom is Bucky running?





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Taming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758185) by [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/pseuds/BlueSimplicity). 



> Found this little thing on my phone from months ago. Had to post it immediately!
> 
> Since it's an inspired work, you might want to read The Taming, or you might miss some hints.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Bucky was panting. How long was he running now? Hours? Days? He couldn't remember. And in which city was he? Every house looked totally alike. Every street was the same, it didn't matter how often he turned around another corner.

"Go away, Steve!"

Bucky liked Stevie, he really did. But right now he wished to be at the other end of the country.

"You need to eat Bucky, you're too thin!"

Or at the other end of the world.

 

Normally he could easily outrun the other man. He didn't do it often because he didn't want to crash the ego of the formerly-little boy. But today it seemed like Steve was even faster than himself. And why the fuck was he waving with a package of pork buns?

"Leave me alone, you punk!", he yelled over his shoulder.

He just needed to get to the station, maybe there was a train with destination Timbuktu...

 

Bucky jerked awake, panting, as if he had really run miles with Steve and food on his heels. What a weird dream. But at least it wasn't a nightmare. 

Maybe a nightmare would have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry (not really), but I couldn't get this picture out of my mind xD


End file.
